<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Conquers All by Bunnies_arecute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301721">Love Conquers All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_arecute/pseuds/Bunnies_arecute'>Bunnies_arecute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love, Past Lives, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_arecute/pseuds/Bunnies_arecute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Vangeance/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning!<br/>Death<br/>Voilence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurts Patri looked towards Rhya his eyes were closed and chest bleeding, damn does humans they took everything he only ever cared about even Licht and Tetia died from the sudden attack, and they were suppose to have their own family Patri tried to move his hand, it hurts it felt like his whole body is burning where did that attack came from? Did Lemiel really betrayed them? Or was it someone else, but who could be this powerful enough to cast a spell like that?</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" A voice called at him Patri turned to see a human about the same as he is, her hands were glowing a light blue he looked at her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/10/28/f91028d641639243c9cecf600973fdc0.jpg">grimoire</a> in curiously, it was different his had a sun at the front, but hers it was in the shape of a moon the pain from his body suddenly disappeared, she smiled at him kindly, but he glared his not going to fall for their shady tricks again Patri slapped her hands away from him.</p><p>"This was your kinds doing! You killed them! I'll never forgive you!" He yelled out, but the girl stood in front of him unmoving it was their fault, why would they even do this!? They were going to live a peaceful life Licht and Tetia they were going to start a family, so why? Why them of all people? If only they didn't trust humans then maybe this wouldn't have happen.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what happen, but at least let me help you." She said extending out her hand for him Patri hesitantly took it the female smiled, and help him up to his feet again she then leads him deep within the forest until they got a cave, Patri looked at it oddly does she live there? All by herself? She sat him down on a rock then gave a bowl of soup.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't get much visitors." She said.</p><p>"Do you live here? Alone?" He said, and she nodded her head.</p><p>"I'm Lea, what's your name?"</p><p>"Patri." He answered she smiled, and shooked his hand.</p><p>Years pass, and Patri started trusting humans again to be more specific Lea she's different that much he could tell, to be honest she reminds him of Tetia Lea she's kind and could handle herself, and that moon magic she uses suits her quiet nicely it's unlike anything he had seen before, Lea told him that in her family they were no stangers to this sort of magic her mother, she use to have moon magic the same as hers.</p><p>"Patri? Are you okay?" She asked waving a hand over his face, the albino male looked up at her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine Lea."</p><p>"I swear, your getting weirder everytime." She said, and walked back to the cave they had just finish hunting for their food, and were headed back to their house Patri smiled at her he stopped his walking Lea looked at him oddly, the (hair color) woman turned to him concerned about her best friend/cave mate.</p><p>"Hey, you ok-ouch! That hurts you jerk!" She yelled out after he flicked her forehead Patri and Lea laughed as they chased each other without a care in the world, all of a sudden the sky grew darker and drops of water poured down, Patri took Lea's hand and began running to the entrance of the cave.</p><p>"I'll go and make us tea." Lea said Patri sat everything down he took something out of his pocket, it was simple ring years living with Lea was a blast she became his reason for living again, his life, his love and now his ready to give her anything just to hear her laughter.</p><p>"Patri, the tea is ready? Hey you okay?" Lea said behind him Patri took a deep breath, and turned towards the woman Lea's eyes widen seeing the ring between his fingers, Patri kneel down then took her hand in his Lea stared at her best friend waiting for him to continue is he doing what she think his doing?</p><p>"Lea you've been my best friend for years, but not only that also the love of my life and I was hoping maybe, you might feel the same way." He said Lea stared at him for a second Patri got up thinking he now ruined there friendship, but to his surprise Lea hugged him a smile painted on her lips.</p><p>"I love you too, Patri." She said Patri place his thumb, and pointer finger below her chin lifting Lea's head so she's looking at his eyes he slowly moved closer to her Lea's eyes flattered close, then leaned closer towards him their lips met half way they only pulled away once air became necessary, Patri took her hand slipping on the ring on her finger she smiled as he did then peeked her lips.</p><p>"I promise, I'll always love you in this life and the next." He said to her Lea smiled at his words.</p><p>"You don't know how happy you made me feel, Patri." She told him though the couples happines was never meant to last, months later while Patri was out looking for food Lea is then left alone at the cave she smiled at her swollen stomach, one more month and they would a family.</p><p>At first the news were unexpected nevertheless they both accepted it, at the start of the pregnancy Patri had to hunt all by himself since she couldn't and it would be too dangerous for her, she was quietly drinking her tea waiting for her beloved to return when two men suddenly came, she opened her grimoire to defend herself.</p><p>"Moon magic, Lunar Beams" Lea said just then beams of light hit them she needed to live, not only for Patri, but for their soon to be child all of a sudden one of them disappeared she then felt a hand wrapped on her neck, Lea turned to see one of the two men he then took out a knife from his pocket and before she knew it a sabbing pain shot through her body, the man let go of her they took all of their belongings with them.</p><p>A scream is then heard from the entrance of the cave foot steps rushed to her side, and a hand turned her towards the person Patri looked at her concerned she smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek Patri held it in his.</p><p>"My love, I'm s-sorry I should have been here." He said she shooked her head.</p><p>"Your here now, that's what matters." Patri held onto her more tightly tears began to fall from his eyes he placed Lea's head on his lap, then using his healing magic to heal her, but it prove to be useless her wounds were too deep to be healed damn it, he was lossing his family all over again.</p><p>"I'll wait for you, Patri." She said Patri watches as the light leave her eyes he held her close, and cried on her chest he lost her, but only that their child was now gone he could never see them again, he could never get to their child, or hold them, he could never get to tell her his loves her all their plans in growing old together now gone damn this humans, and their selfishness! Why must they do this to him!? Patri looked down at the woman in his arms then kissed her lips one last time, he close his eyes forehead lean against hers.</p><p>"I'll find you again, my love. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. William Vangeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, that's the first thing that came to his mind he shouldn't be surprise it was what they were known for he was freely exploring the world, and everyone's magic Marx would be angry at him, but it's fine a sudden cry it heard odd the place is abandoned or at least, that's what he heard deciding to find out more about the sound Julius followed where the crying was coming from.</p><p>The crying had lead to a broken down church there covered by the snow is a bundle wrapped in a thin cloth, two dead bodies beside the child Julius walked towards the baby he gently pick them up he smiled at the infant then wipe off their tears, he frowned noticing how cold they are the blonde mage wrapped them up with his robe.</p><p>"How every unfortune." He said Julius turned to the two bodies he closed his eyes, and did a silent prayer once he was done Julius turns his back the baby in his arm while the other held; a broom once his sure the baby is safely in his arms he rode his broom back to the Clover Kingdom, Julius landed himself at the balcony of his office the doors slammed open and Marx walked in.</p><p>"Where have you been? I've been looking for you every where!" He questioned him, but stopped seeing a baby in his arms bluenette looked at him in surprise and who wouldn't!? Seeing his age and how close hold the baby anyone would mistake it as his child.</p><p>"Julius, why do you have a child with you?" He asked.</p><p>"Her parents died, she an orphan and I want to raise her as my own." He said Julius set her down, and letting the baby crawl though once the baby saw the bluenette she took an instant interest in him, then crawled towards him she looked up and reached up her arms motioning for him to carry her, Marx sighed and held the child in his arms she smiled then clutched onto him tightly.</p><p>"Well, it seems she took a liking to you." Julius said Marx glared, and handed him the baby.</p><p>"Fine she can stay, but she going to be your responsibility." He told him Julius chuckled when the baby started playing with the fur of robe, then snuggled  towards him the baby yawned clearly tired from their long journey, Julius walked towards the double doors then walked to his room he gently lay down the child he smiled, and caressed her hair.</p><p>"(name), that will be your name. Is that fine with you?" He asked Julius chuckled when she let out another yawn, the blonde tucked her making sure she is comfortable enough he let out a yawn then laid down side his now newly found daughter.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Years had gone by, and the small baby is now 8 years old Julius could not be more proud to call her his daughter, Marx still had to train her considering her magic grew everyday, and it was very moon magic interesting itself he had never seen magic like hers it was strong that much he knew currently (name) used her magic to fly she may or may not have snucked out just to see the Common Realm Julius was fine with it, but Marx is a different story he tends to be a little over protective in short she was limited in the things to do, somehow she ended up in the forsaken realm (name) land and decided to walk around.</p><p>"Wow..." She said (name) walked towards a flower field she sat down, and started picking out the colorful flowers she then twisted the steams making a flower crown of sort, she then place it over her hair then picked out more flowers making another colorful chains, more of them grew at edge (name) walked towards it, but her foot slip on a rock she closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact though nothing happened, she opened her eyes and to her surprise roots of wrapped around her waist at the edge she notice a boy with a scar on the top of his face the roots gently sat her back down at the cliff, he ran towards her the boy extended out his hand for her to take, (name) hesitantly took it and let him pull her up to her feet again the boy, had an odd looking mask, a green shirt, and brownish pants.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine I'm (name) it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She said.</p><p>"William Vangeance." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Squad Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Owl - Symbol of wisdom in mythology<br/>Red - the color of passion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"(name), wait up." William called towards his friend ever when he saved her the two became friends (name) was the first person to not care about his appearance (as side from her father) and it meant the world to him, since his parents never liked him they forbid him to make friends unknown to them she had been visiting him secretly in a few more days they would get their grimoires and become magic knights.</p><p>For now his trapped in his parents mansion, currently they were at the flower field (name) had always been interested in his magic always asking if he grow a tree or two only to find themselves climbing it to the very top she turned towards him then extended out her hand William took it, she pulled him to the branch she was sitting at William seat down beside her and watch as the sunset he wasn't wearing his mask, not that he ever need it whenever his with her.</p><p>"Hey, Will do you think when we get older we'll still be together?" She suddenly asked.</p><p>"We will, were best friends aren't we?" He said turning towards her (name) smiled at him, yeah their best friends though he knows sooner or later she'll be married to a noble or someone from the royal family, but he trust her enough that she would always have his back and the same to him (name) pluck a flower from the tree that he had grown with his magic then twisted it to a ring of sort she took another, and did the same thing she turned to him then gave flower ring.</p><p>"What's this?" </p><p>"It's proof that were friends, you have yours and I have mine. We'll have each other promise? " She said and slipped on her flower ring extending out her pinky William took it in his hand slipping it to his finger, and wrapped his with hers.</p><p>"I promise." He said, hours later they climbed down the tree and walked beside each other the sky was colored in pink and orange (name) had her arms in either side as she walked at the edge of the bridge William, and his parents were visiting his father leaving him with her the albino male put his mask back on before anyone at the town could see his face they got to her mansion William's mask back on his face hand holding hers Julius smiled at them (name) turned to her father, and waved her hand then ran towards him the blonde man chuckled then patted her head William's parents glared at him.</p><p>The day came when they get their grimoire they stood beside each other, and waited for their spell book William got his which looked like a tree no surprise there just then a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/10/28/f91028d641639243c9cecf600973fdc0.jpg">grimoire</a> landed in her hands it was blue color with a moon like shape his never seen her father so proud of her, though he claimed that he always had been years of working as magic knight they had met the infamous foreigner 'Yami Sukehiro' him, and William started a friendly rival.</p><p>"Good work, you three." Her father told them he had currently been promoted as the Wizard King, but he still make sure to have time for his own daughter they had recently got back from a mission.</p><p>"How would you three, been a captain of your own squad?" He asked Yami, (name) and William looked at the blonde man in surprise nevertheless agreed Yami decided to name his as 'black bull' while William named his squad 'Golden Dawn'.</p><p>"I guess, I'll name mine Red Owls." She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Magic Knight Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 4 years since they started their squad (name) sat in-between Nozel Silvia and William they were now holding the Magic Knight Exam her vice-captain stood beside her Will introduced himself as the head examiner subsequently, he activates a magic spell that gives each examinee a broom, and explains that the first test would be flying with the use of a broom. Soon after, the examinees start pouring their magical power into their brooms to make them levitate off the ground.</p><p>"The examinees, sure are impressive this year." (name), and William nodded in agreement eyes focused on the ravenette flying skillfully with his broom oddly enough there's one kid that had a hard time flying she stared at him weirdly, what's wrong with him? Surely the kid would have some sort of magic that allowed him to summon a grimoire maybe he just doesn't have enough magical power? Or maybe he doesn't have any.</p><p>"Yes, I couldn't have agree more." He said.</p><p>"Nozel, what do think is the matter with that kid over there." She whispered then pointed to the short albino kid trying to fly the silvernette scoffed, crossing his arms probably looking down at him for being a commoner.</p><p> "His probably, just a magicless commoner." He said to her.</p><p>The exam then continues with the examinees performing various tasks, such as firing a blast of magic power at a wall, shooting at a moving target, creating something with magic, and pouring magic power into a seed to let it grow the albino failed to do every task he was given, until it is finally down to the final task William, then reveals that the last test will be a combat test, for which the examinees are free to choose their dueling partner.</p><p>The albino kid duels with a brunette male, the brunette then activates his magic and the albino opens his grimoire and much to their surprise took a sword he launch the first attack unable to retaliate against and rushes toward him with alarming speed and easily cuts through his spell and defeats him, (name) smiled she's got to admit the kid can put up one heck of a show the combat test then proceeds with the other examinees, and ravenette is challenged by a noble unfortunately he is defeated seconds after the fight begins.</p><p>At the end of tests, the examiners then explain the grading process each examinee will be called forward individually, and if any of the captains wish to induct the examinee into their squad, they will raise their hand. If more than one captain raises their hand for an examinee, then that examinee is free to choose which squad to join examinees are considered to have passed the test if there is at least one captain who is willing to recruit them into their squad.</p><p>The ravenette's turn to be evaluated, and he steps forward William raise his hand, so did Rill, Nozel, Yami, Jack, Fuengleon, Dorothy and (name) showing that they all have a desire to recruit him into their squad though he choose to be in 'Golden Dawn' during the albino's turn, none of them show any interest in recruiting him, which resulted in Yami giving him a slight provocation the Black Bull captain then recruits him after he was impressed with his determination.</p><p>"Ma'am, the new recruits are here as you requested." Her vice- captain Hana said (name) looked up from her paper work, and have them come in they stood in front of their captain (name) place her paper work down on the table.</p><p>"So, your the recruits, welcome to the Red Owl Squad." She said giving them a smiled they then they then introduced themselves as 'Lucy', 'Lillian' and 'Luca' judging by how Lucy and Luca look she could tell that  they are twins, while Lillian is their friend her Hana gave (name) her tea she thanked her then the ravenette left she turned to the three and gestured for them to sit.</p><p>"So, I only have two rules in my squad. First, whether your nobility or commoner it doesn't matter here we are all equal, secondly we have, but one propose and that is to protective everyone in Clover Kingdom whether their rich or not." She said Lillian, Lucy, and Luca did the three finger salute.</p><p>"You're dismiss." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Letter From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(name) remained quiet through out everything Julius beside her as noble after, noble along with commoners walked in front of her giving her gifts, or asked for her hand even the King himself sent a gift, Marx on the other side of her, was trying to keep claim and not commet murder how did this happened? Oh, yeah it was because of the dumb King his trying to ruin of her father, and marry her luckily Julius stepped in with a plan in mind, how did this start you asked?</p><p>Well, it all started out in a fine day (name) was at her office doing some paper work some of the Red Owls had gone on a mission, all was fine until a messenger owl came to her office with a portal it a letter on her desk, (name) pat it then gave the bird a bit of food while she opened the letter then read it.</p><p>Dearest, daughter</p><p>How have you been my little (name)? And how is your squad fine I hope (name) I do not wish to alarm you, but the King he plans to marry you himself I have only known after Marx told me yesterday; I wasn't surprise with his plan nor the nobles you are at that age to marry now, but do not worry I have already made plans.</p><p>Tomorrow you are to come home, and meet the King along with the nobles that will be taking asking for your hand; Marx will be there to pick you up himself for the gathering the magic knights will be there as well, I had done this instead of just going to what the King wishes of letting you marry him instantly, this way you may choose though I do wish it didn't have to come to this, I would have to marry you off only because you have to.</p><p>Though be aware that if you do not choose the Magic Parliament will make the choice for you, and I doubt that they would be anything, but reasonable about your choices I will try to make them see reason Marx had already sent out letters to the nobles, and the King of my decision about 2 days ago.</p><p>I am to meet with the nobles that wishes to marry you, the King himself and others that had asked for your hand in marriage for now focus on being a captain, and your squad that's what is important right now I wish you luck on your work, and don't worry about the engagement I have everything taken care of.</p><p>Love, your father.</p>
<hr/><p>She sighed as put down the letter on her desk (name) slouch back on her chair, great now she's been treated by the King as if she is some sort of prize that he could win, and she did not like it, not one bit oh well at least it isn't that bad she'll get to choose.</p><p>(name) couldn't sleep a wink that night she couldn't help, but think if she failed to choose who as she going to marry surely not the King, she shivered at the thought though being Queen isn't that bad of an idea, but the thought of that old fart touching her all over the place was enough to make her feel disgusted.</p><p>"Maybe I should go talk to him." She said staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, (name) got up and took her broom she opened the window then flew off to the night sky; she sighed as the cold air seemed to claim her down moments later she's at the Golden Dawn, she smiled to see William still awake and working she knock at the window he turned , then smiled he got up and opened the window.</p><p>"(name), I heard about heard about the news I wanted to see you, but I was busy." He told her, (name) shooked her head William step aside letting her inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I was bothering you." </p><p>"No, it's fine. Would you like some tea?" He asked, and (name) nodded her head.</p><p>"So, tomorrow your be choosing your fiancée." He said (name) took a sip of her drink, and nodded her head William took off his mask placing on the bed then poured himself some tea, (name) turned towards him she reached to touch his cheek then caressed the side of his face, William closed his eyes loving her gentle touch.</p><p>"Your beautiful." She told him.</p><p>"I thank you for telling me though I have a hard time believing it." He to her (name) sat down her drink on the dresser she then laid down on the bed, and sighed William following suit he laid down beside her (name) moved closer to her friend, head on his chest while William's arms were on her waist.</p><p>"Will? If I were to marry would we still be friends?"</p><p>"Of course, why would think that it would change things?" He asked and just as what Julius said, the next day Marx came to take her back to the Wizard King palace, the ride was pleasant for once she had forgotten that she's coming back home to meet her posible husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Possible Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She yawned for the 13th time for the pass two hours nobles upon nobles came, and presented her with jewelries one of them even thought of touching his hand, thanked god Marx was there and threaten to break his hand if he so much as to touch her. Then the next biggest surprise came in the form of Nozel Silva, she gave him a confused look as his servants presented her with box of fine looking jewelry.</p><p>"Oh, why if it isn't Nozel. What brings you here?" Julius asked a bit confused himself Nozel kneeled down in front of them.</p><p>"Wizard King, I can here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage that is if she allows it." He said to her (name) placed her hand over her mouth, and did a stip take with her tea she slightly glared at the silver haired male for makkng her waste a great cup of tea.</p><p>"Well then, you have to ask her yourself." Julius said mentioning to (name) she sighed, and got up from her chair then guestured for Nozel to follow. For once she got to hand it to him out of all the nobles Nozel is the only one to ask her, if his going to ask for her hand in marry she might as well talk to her in private, instead of the nobles watching along with their servants.</p><p>"Before you ask Nozel I want to know. Why would you want to ask me to marry you?" She said.</p><p>"I heard from Fuegoleon of your problem, and I may have a solution for that." He said to her (name) looked at him even more confused, a possible solution for her problem? And why would he even bother with her? They never talk that much, and from what she could tell his got a huge dislike on her.</p><p>"And that is?" She asked.</p><p>"Marrying me, that's your own solution or would you want to be the King's wife." She cringged at the thought of that old fart touching her inappropriate, (name) turned to the side then let out the content of her stomach as an image of being the King's wife, went to her mind Nozel raised a brow at her reaction.</p><p>"I am really that repulsive that you'd vormit at the thought of being married to me?" He asked she wipe the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, then turned back to him.</p><p>"No it's not that, it's just disgusting to think of being married to the King." She said to him Nozel's eye brow twitched.</p><p>"Right sorry, I haven't given you my answer yet have I?" She took a deep breath.</p><p>"No, I can't marry you Nozel." (name) told him Nozel looked at her confused.</p><p>"And why not?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, at least not yet. I still need time to think about it." He nodded his head content with her answer Nozel placed his hands on her shoulders, and lean his head closer to hers then place a gentle kiss on her cheek (name)'s eyes widen, he then left her standing there at the garden a hand make it's way to the cheek Nozel just kissed, a bright red blush crept it's way to her cheeks unknown to the female, a slight smile made it's way to the silver haired male as he saw her reaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Possible Solution Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years before Patri had meet William he met a human that goes by the name of Lea, they both fell in love and dream of a future together unfortunately she was killed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door flew open (name), and Nozel turned to see a displeased looking William she had her head down in shame then hid behind the albino he gave the younger male a frown his hand in a protective manner in front of her William waved a letter in front of them (name) recognized it as the same one she sent him a week ago to notify him of her answer about his marriage proposal, and it looked like he didn't take it the way she planned it on her head.</p><p>"Will, I know I owe an explanation a huge one at most." She said (name) turned to Nozel, and told her she wanted to walk with William alone.</p><p>"I understand." He said Nozel gave William one last look of warning, then walked out of the garden.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"The King he wanted to marry me, but dad he didn't want that so he invited the nobles that wanted to marry me to come, and ask me themselves." She told him though he had already know that, (name)'s hands shake nervously she never seem him so angry, and distort. She felt, sad knowking that she's the fault for making him fell such emotions.</p><p>"I already know that, what I want to know is are you marrying him!?" He yelled out.</p><p>"Because Will, it was either I marry Nozel or an old man that can't even keep his junk to himself!" She yelled out (name) breathed out a few times trying to calm herself.</p><p>"So, the solution to your problems was to marry someone other an the King." He said and she nodded her head William calm down for a bit.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have helped you." He said to her she shooked her head.</p><p>"Please, don't do that. Don't trade your freedom for mine Will... I I would never forgive for if you do." She said angry wiping away her tears, but stop when she felt William's arms around her waist and his body pressed against hers.</p><p>"You didn't say yes to him, yet." He said and she nodded, it was true she have yet to give Nozel her answer his a great guy, but maybe not for her. William let go of her and got down on one kneel taking her hand in his she looked at him surprise, wait he can't be surprise right? Theres no way he is.</p><p>"(name) I have, but one simple question. You don't have to yes to me yet. I'll wait for you until I get your answer (name), if you say yes. I promise I will never stop loving you till this life, or the next." He said to her William got up to leave he opened the door to the garden, but not before locking eyes with Nozel the older male turned to him.</p><p>"Just remember, Vangeance I already asked her." Nozel said to him William stopped his walking.</p><p>"But, she never said yes did she?" He said Nozel back to the garden just to see (name) in a dazze like state.</p><p>"(name), is everything alright?" He asked she turned to him.</p><p>"S-sorry, Nozel, but I have to go to bed. Bye." She said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>